<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>熊孩子 by muqin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370158">熊孩子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin'>muqin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:46:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>熊孩子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>秦天已经睡着了，小小的身体蜷缩在棉被里，维持着婴儿在子宫里的姿势</p>
<p>秦奋听人说，这是因为孩子没有安全感</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也难怪，从小就没有爹在身边陪着，一切都是自己打理，难免有时候疏忽了秦天</p>
<p>但好在那孩子足够听话，乖乖的，也不惹事，姥姥本来不怎么喜欢他，现在也被他哄得乐开了花</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚开始怎么可能喜欢秦天呢？母亲总觉得是韩沐伯骗了秦奋，好好的一个大学生，大四毕业的关头上，非要肄业，给韩沐伯生了孩子，谁劝也不听</p>
<p>抱着秦天回上海时，满身alpha的柠檬味，整个人瘦的只剩骨头</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没见过韩沐伯的面，倒是左叶来过几趟，刚到门口就被秦妈妈赶出了家</p>
<p>左叶在楼下委屈地站着，用手扣着裤脚，不忍心看小孩两面为难，把秦天交给妈妈，下楼想把左叶接回家</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好像自从离开了北京就再也没见过那帮子人了，再回过头看到旧人，却有了恍如隔世的错觉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“崽崽……”</p>
<p>话刚说出口，青草的气息就扑过来包裹着秦奋，抑制贴下的柠檬味敏锐地捕捉到了，气势汹汹地要涌出来</p>
<p>“……你，你分化了？把你的信息素收一收，我最近热期”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十八九岁的孩子涨红了脸，做错了事般，着急忙慌地往回收信息素</p>
<p>“奋哥，我高考完了，那个，来找你玩几天呗”</p>
<p>左叶是韩沐伯的表弟，不用说也知道谁让他来的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>年纪相差不大，秦奋也不过是二十三四的青年，那段日子里，算算与左叶在一起的时间比韩沐伯还要多</p>
<p>也是，那人整天忙的脚不沾地，连秦奋生孩子都是左叶秦子墨他们在外面等着，直到最后，才看到韩沐伯匆匆忙忙地赶来，胡乱地亲吻着脸说宝贝对不起，宝贝我来晚了</p>
<p>来晚的原因也不想深究，反正总也只有那么几个，忙，开会，出差</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人追求事业是正常的，更何况一个强大的alpha，名利，地位，金钱，在他们的世界里过于重要</p>
<p>秦奋有时会想，自己在韩沐伯心里到底是什么地位，越想越心冷，看着韩沐伯单膝跪在病床边，拉着自己的手不断亲吻着柔软的手心，难得的低下了头，露出了头顶的发旋</p>
<p>可还是来晚了，刚刚在病床上挣扎着，满脑满心想的都是他，如果他在，起码不至于让秦奋觉得生孩子是omega一个人的事情</p>
<p>感情似乎没有了继续下去的意义</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶找上门说要在上海玩，也没有拒人门外的道理，总不能说家里没地了你去住宾馆</p>
<p>除去那层关系，好歹也是一场朋友，当年产房进的早，离预产期还有一段时间，秦奋在家里就疼晕了过去，韩沐伯的电话打不通，就连剖腹产的手术费，都是左叶秦子墨两人一百二百找人凑起来的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>把左叶带上了楼，秦妈妈坐在沙发里瞪着左叶，把孩子吓得一个哆嗦，不敢抬头</p>
<p>赶忙制止了，三两下把行李扔进了干净的客房，把左叶推了进去，认真地警告</p>
<p>“天天现在睡觉呢，一会醒了带你们出去玩，现在不许出声，听到没？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶坐在小马扎上点头，认真地看秦奋铺床单的背影，半晌悠悠冒出一句</p>
<p>“奋哥，我觉得你变了”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扯被角的身影顿了一下</p>
<p>“孩子都有了，哪还能像小年轻那样，天天夜店蹦迪”</p>
<p>“崽崽，你奋哥也老喽”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶小孩子，心思直</p>
<p>“奋哥，要是你还老，我伯哥不就土埋半截了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一阵沉默，没有人接话，像是触犯了禁忌的话题，心跟着颤了几下，很想问一句他最近过得好吗，低头自嘲的笑了，他哪能不好，昨天还在路边的书报亭里看到他的杂志封面，大金字，明晃晃地写着商界新贵，秦天扯着身子抱着杂志喊爹</p>
<p>好像也没改变什么，一直以来只有他自己耿耿于怀罢了，他到底都不知道自己离开的原因</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半晌秦奋咳了一下扯开话题，点着左叶的头</p>
<p>“最近收敛点，别吓到你侄子”</p>
<p>“能不笑就别笑，听到了没有”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶乖巧地点头，把秦奋推了出去</p>
<p>隔着房门隐隐约约地听到左叶在跟谁打着电话</p>
<p>怎么会不知道呢，除了那个人外，哪还有别人</p>
<p> </p>
<p>坐在婴儿床边看着天天熟睡的面容，还是个三四岁大的小孩，就已经隐隐显出了俊秀</p>
<p>眉眼的模样与那人生的一个模子刻出来似的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>呆呆的看着手机的屏幕，蓝色的小气泡，信息还停留在两年多前，秦奋刚回上海的时候</p>
<p>【小朋友，什么时候闹够了，就回家吧】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没有回复，不知道该回什么</p>
<p>永远觉得秦奋是小朋友，就像他永远觉得秦奋在闹</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋常想，也许婚姻并没有那么简单</p>
<p>只是自己把它想的太过容易，才过早地迈过了那道坎</p>
<p> </p>
<p>终归不是恋爱，没有了太多风花雪月，却牵扯进太多的柴米油盐</p>
<p> </p>
<p>毫无准备地让人头破血流</p>
<p>02</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶一大早便吵着要去买早餐，问秦奋要了钥匙便匆匆下了楼</p>
<p>手机也没拿，在桌子上，震动个不停</p>
<p>男声用粤语低低地唱</p>
<p>“愿我会揸火箭  带你到天空去，在太空中两人住”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一遍一遍</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋看着手机上跃动的走马灯，那个人的头像随着声音的起伏不断明灭</p>
<p>好久没听过这首歌了</p>
<p>上次听还是分别那天，韩沐伯生日</p>
<p>精心准备了一桌子的菜，本想缓和一下关系，却被靖佩瑶的电话破灭了期望</p>
<p> </p>
<p>都不肯自己打来一个电话，只是拜托了秘书，说对不起宝贝，临时有会</p>
<p>不好意思为难靖佩瑶，只能说行吧，等他闲下来给我电话</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚上菜都快凉了，韩沐伯的电话准时打了进来，完成任务一般，声音中充满了疲惫</p>
<p>毫无期望地问，明明还想着，万一他想给自己一个惊喜呢，眼泪却大颗大颗地顺着脸颊滚了下来</p>
<p>“你还回来吗？沐伯，韩沐伯”</p>
<p>那边的声音里带着歉意，打了个哈欠，扯开领结倒在沙发上的声音，疲惫中带丝性感，懒洋洋地哄着秦奋</p>
<p>“宝贝，我没陪你，你生气了吗？”</p>
<p>不好说什么，只能沉默着摇了摇头，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不是视频通话，电话那边的人却像是感知到了，低低地笑了</p>
<p>“小朋友，今天是我生日，给我唱首歌吧，我好累”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>难得一见的撒娇，韩沐伯总是喜欢自己扛起一切</p>
<p>想了半晌要唱什么，还是选择了这首</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……共你双双对，好得戚好得意，地冧天崩当闲事……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一次见面时便听的这首歌，后座上躺着醉的不省人事的秦子墨与左叶</p>
<p> </p>
<p>同家店打工，拿了月薪便要去聚餐，秦子墨胆大，怂恿着另外两个，一个不留神便着了道，晃了心思，陪着秦子墨去了夜店</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被人下药了，秦奋清楚自己的酒量，没喝多少，还能保持点冷静</p>
<p>俩小孩还没分化，不知死活的乱喝一通，被发情剂逼地晕了过去</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手忙脚乱，四下瞧全都是虎视眈眈的眼睛</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好在遇到了韩沐伯，正陪客户来夜店消遣，一人搂了一个正点的妹子</p>
<p>去店里找左叶时见过秦奋，看了一眼便再也忘不掉了，偶然瞟见小美人也来了夜店，便应付着朋友走了过去</p>
<p> </p>
<p>味道已经很浓了，抑制贴都失去了应有的效果，苟延残喘的残兵败将般，无力地趴在胀得通红的腺体上</p>
<p> </p>
<p>转眼才看到沙发上横七竖八躺着的两人，无奈地敲了敲沙发，看着秦奋</p>
<p>“你们打算怎么回去？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋怕韩沐伯，明明已经成年了，却像偷看色情影片被家长抓住的小孩，只知道低头绞着衣角，不敢抬眼直视韩沐伯的眼睛</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韩沐伯叹了口气，叫了几个朋友帮忙把醉的不省人事的俩人架到车上扔在后座，又体贴地替秦奋拉开副驾的门</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被药催的发情期提前，秦奋早就湿透了，不敢有什么动作，只能小幅度的摩擦着双腿</p>
<p> </p>
<p>车开的好好的，忽然低咒一声把车窗全部打开，风呼呼地钻了进来</p>
<p>车停到了路边，秦奋担心后座的人感冒，拿小毯子半站起身弯腰要给人盖</p>
<p>衣服向上拉，露出了白生生的一截腰，小时候吃过的杏仁豆腐般，白晃晃的，在韩沐伯眼前耀耀地闪</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被人一把拉了下来，跌坐在了副驾驶，韩沐伯把头埋在了他的颈间深深地吸气</p>
<p>“这样我们都回不了家的，让我临时标记你，可以吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>话说的算是理智，还在跟秦奋打着商量，嘴早就凑到了人的唇边，舌头轻轻描摹着秦奋的唇线</p>
<p>轻轻咬住秦奋的上唇，温柔地吮吸着，像是被气氛感染了，手不自觉地环上了韩沐伯的脖子</p>
<p>波子汽水的味道在韩沐伯口中炸裂，小心翼翼地咬开腺体，秦奋把头埋进了韩沐伯衣服里，快要散尽的淡香水混着alpha的信息素，直勾勾地熏红了秦奋的脸</p>
<p>柠檬的气味窜了出来，光明正大溜进秦奋的身体</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道谁碰开了车载电台，传出了男人的声音</p>
<p>就算翻风雨  只需睇到你，似见阳光千万里</p>
<p> </p>
<p>用唇瓣轻轻摩擦着腺体，似乎是在与那团红肿的软肉做着告别</p>
<p> </p>
<p>轻轻地放开秦奋，看着红彤彤的脸笑了，曲指弹了下秦奋的脑门</p>
<p>“柠檬味的波子汽水，小朋友”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道是被弹蒙了，还是被笑晃住了眼</p>
<p>直到现在，秦奋都没能从那个晚上回过神来</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦妈妈揉着眼睛从卧室里走了出来，看着左叶的手机，皱着眉头抱怨</p>
<p>“谁啊，大清早的，也不知道调静音，一会把天天吵醒了”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>生怕母亲看到韩沐伯的名字，赶忙护住了手机</p>
<p>“妈，我接，告诉他一会再打过来”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦妈半信半疑地看了秦奋几眼，转身便去了厨房</p>
<p>狠了狠心按了接听，那边依然是熟悉的声音</p>
<p>优雅地足以用任何高傲的乐器形容</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“崽崽，你见到他了吗？他……和天天还好吗？”</p>
<p>没有接话，那边像是意识到了什么，声音都颤抖了起来</p>
<p>“是你吗？小朋友”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>03</p>
<p>不知道要说什么，正好撞上左叶回来</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拎了满满一包油条，金灿灿地飘着香气，没心没肺地冲秦奋大喊</p>
<p>“奋哥，我小侄子起床没，我特地给他买的小馄饨，倍香”</p>
<p>停了停才看到秦奋手里捏着自己的手机，通话界面的头像过于熟悉</p>
<p>把东西放在餐桌，颤颤巍巍地过去把手机接了过来</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋看着左叶溜出家门接电话的背影</p>
<p>小朋友，多久没有人这么叫过他了</p>
<p>所有人都知道他是担当的大人，只有他永远拿自己当长不大的孩子</p>
<p> </p>
<p>记得第一次做的时候，他带着满身酒气，黏黏糊糊地在自己耳边絮絮叨叨地磨</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天他喝多了，在酒吧，打电话让左叶去接</p>
<p>秦子墨早在秦奋身上闻到了柠檬的味道，拿这事与左叶笑了他几天</p>
<p>见状开玩笑地拉着左叶忙东忙西，看着秦奋笑着说，要不你去接你对象呗</p>
<p>左叶也跟着起哄，说就是，嫂子，你看我也不会开车，未成年去酒吧也不好</p>
<p> </p>
<p>三两句惹羞了秦奋，红着脸骂他俩乱说</p>
<p>本来就是八字没一撇的事，不过是自己暗戳戳地把真心送了出去，韩沐伯那种人，什么omega没见过，怎么会在自己这留了心</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶笑着说不可能，你看我哥，成天往咱们店里跑，搞的像是做奶茶批发</p>
<p>秦子墨在一旁帮腔，就是啊奋哥，有次你不在，伯哥来看了一圈就走了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被说动了心，半推半就地出了店门，进了酒吧就嗅到了各种信息素混合交杂的味道，寻着记忆找到了熟悉的柠檬香，转头看见韩沐伯坐在吧台拿着酒杯，没事人一样</p>
<p>走到面前就知道韩沐伯确实醉了，眼里带着血丝，一把搂过了秦奋的腰，鼻子磨蹭着后颈的腺体</p>
<p>腺体热热涨涨，一跳一跳的，忘了谁曾经说过，喜欢一个人时，你的腺体是会知道的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韩沐伯抱着秦奋笑，你身上已经没有我的味道了吧，我好烦呀，你身上是要有我的味道的啊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>名不正言不顺，却被韩沐伯说的理所当然</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一把扯下秦奋后颈的抑制贴，许是跟谁的信息素闻串味了，深吸几口气审视地看着秦奋，柠檬味霸道地窜了出来，像是在宣示着什么</p>
<p>像丈夫质问着在外偷情的妻子，说着你身上为什么有别人的味道</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一句话把秦奋问懵了，拉着自己的衣服左嗅右嗅，自言自语没有沾到别人啊</p>
<p>一把被韩沐伯抱了起来，惊呼一声圈住韩沐伯的脖子</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韩沐伯已经在暴怒的边缘，不敢惹他，乖乖地缩在韩沐伯胸口</p>
<p> </p>
<p>出了酒吧就近开了家宾馆，进门就对着秦奋缠，非要让他说是谁的味道</p>
<p>半天揉了揉秦奋的腺体说奇怪，怎么又没有了，一下下舔吮着秦奋的腺体道歉</p>
<p>“小朋友，对不起，我就是，没有办法接受你身上有别人的味道，想到你被别人标记了，我就会疯”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>醉鬼的话不能当真，秦奋任由他搂着柔声劝他睡觉</p>
<p>乖乖地坐在床边让秦奋替他擦脸，擦着擦着就把秦奋的衣服脱了个干净</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋羞地钻进被子不肯出来，韩沐伯耐心地抱着杯子卷</p>
<p>“小朋友，让我标记你吧，真的，柠檬味的波子汽水，才好闻”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伸出头来犟“谁说的，我就喜欢喝草莓味的”</p>
<p>说完就后悔了，韩沐伯眼里的光暗了暗，手无意识地揉捏着被子团，说抱歉，我唐突了</p>
<p>说完就要走，秦奋不放心他一个人醉醺醺地，探出身子拉他衣袖，大半截身子露了出来，白生生的像截刚刚洗过的嫩藕</p>
<p>韩沐伯眯了眯眼“秦奋你别勾引我”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一次叫他的名字，带着危险的意味，柠檬味的信息素诱导着发情，丝丝蔓蔓地勾引着波子汽水</p>
<p>被勾地面红心跳，已经不是抑制剂能解决的事了，埋在雪白的被子里像是颗粉粉嫩嫩的小草莓</p>
<p>大眼睛转了几圈，软软糯糯地说好，但你要轻点，我是第一次</p>
<p> </p>
<p>之后的事就发生的理所当然，磨着秦奋给他开了生殖腔，捅进去就看着秦奋笑</p>
<p>眼里带着星光，絮絮叨叨，小朋友，我好开心，你终于是我的了</p>
<p>羞红了脸，把头埋进枕头抬着屁股让他动一下</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后的时刻韩沐伯吮着秦奋的耳垂，轻轻柔柔地向里面吹气</p>
<p>“小朋友，让我永久标记你，好吗”</p>
<p>单眼皮的眼睛眯了起来，把秦奋的魂都勾了去，鬼使神差地点了点头</p>
<p> </p>
<p>得偿所愿的笑了，心满意足地轻轻咬破后颈的腺体，射在了生殖腔里</p>
<p>又絮叨了半夜，搂着累成摊泥的秦奋，反复说着自己有多开心，像一个六七岁的小姑娘得到了最心爱的芭比娃娃</p>
<p> </p>
<p>隔天醒转看着自己怀里的人愣了几秒</p>
<p>闻到味道才意识到自己做了什么，抱着秦奋说对不起，昨天喝醉了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>心凉了半截，默默收拾着自己，想着隔天还要去医院做个切除永久标记的手术</p>
<p>就当是酒后乱  性吧，都是成年人了，何必拖拖拉拉的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚要下床，被韩沐伯拉进了怀里，小心翼翼地问，那个，秦奋，你要不要跟我结婚</p>
<p>怕秦奋不相信似的，磕磕绊绊地解释自己还算有点收入，能给秦奋比较稳定的生活</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想了半天又加上一句，小朋友，真的，柠檬味的波子汽水最好闻了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被韩沐伯逗笑了，做了二十几年好孩子的秦奋终于叛逆了一次，骗着母亲邮来了户口本</p>
<p>不声不响地跟韩沐伯领了结婚证</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后悔吗？可能是不后悔的</p>
<p>就算现在客厅里，秦妈妈还在指桑骂槐地，教导着刚刚打电话进来的左叶，说千万不要轻易结婚，万一遇到人渣了呢</p>
<p> </p>
<p>婴儿房里传来了哭闹声，秦奋摇摇头把回忆甩在一边，跑去照顾天天</p>
<p>左叶也跟着走了进来，嗫嚅着抠着门框</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天天看到秦奋就笑了，伸着手要抱，隔过秦奋指着左叶，也不怕生，口齿不清地喊着大哥哥</p>
<p>走了进去，逗天天玩了一会，小心翼翼地拉了拉秦奋的衣角</p>
<p>“那个，奋哥，我能不能给伯哥拍张照片，他也挺想天天的”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>脚步顿了一下，点了点头</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看着左叶左比划右比划地给天天拍照，裤兜里的手机忽然响了起来</p>
<p>拿出来是陌生人的电话，可号码早就烂熟于心</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韩沐伯的副机，号码是秦奋办的，非要用情侣号，韩沐伯摇了摇头也就由着他了</p>
<p>点开接听放在耳边，那边也沉默着</p>
<p> </p>
<p>像是在较量着什么，谁先说话谁就输了</p>
<p>终于是那边先破了功，垂头丧气地</p>
<p>“小朋友，说句话吧好吗？我好想你”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>04</p>
<p> </p>
<p>还有什么好聊的呢，分开那么久了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沉默着，那边的声音掺杂了些许哽咽</p>
<p>“小朋友，你不说话也好，我说给你听，别挂电话，好吗?”</p>
<p>“我真的挺恨你的，不说一声，带着我的味道就回了上海，我呢，我第一次这么恨自己是个alpha，一点你的气息都留不下来”</p>
<p>“可是我怎么能恨你呢，我那么想你”</p>
<p>“我去上海看看你好不好，不想见我的话，远远的看一眼也好，不会打扰你的”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手指绕着手机链缠了几圈，心里酸酸涨涨，说不出什么感觉</p>
<p>有点生气吧，可具体摊开来说也不知道为什么，或许是气他这么久才联系自己，声音里带着负气</p>
<p>“也好，你来吧，顺便把结婚证户口本带来，你见见天天，咱们顺便把婚离了”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>电话那头的人像是瞬间失了分寸，手忙脚乱地撞倒了杯子</p>
<p>玻璃砸在地上清脆地裂开，碎了一地玻璃碴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>逗孩子的左叶也抬起头，睁大眼睛不敢置信地看着秦奋</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没什么难接受的吧，秦奋心想，都分开这么久了，提出离婚不是很正常的事情吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那边始终没有回答，电话很快被挂断了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶看着秦奋张开嘴巴又闭上，想说不敢说的样子</p>
<p>坐在婴儿床边逗了逗天天，看着欲言又止的左叶笑了</p>
<p>“怎么了你，想说什么就直说呗”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斟酌了一下才开口</p>
<p>“奋哥，你真的不爱伯哥了吗？”</p>
<p>“可是，在上海是离不了婚的呀”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋低头亲了下天天，天天抹开脸上的口水印，咯咯地笑了</p>
<p>“你看啊崽崽，连你都能反应过来，他一准转不过来这个弯”</p>
<p>也不知道，谁才是孩子</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶盯着秦奋看了几秒，不怕死地说了句幼稚</p>
<p>幼稚吗？婚姻明明是很严肃的话题</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就像不再满足于偶尔的惊喜，一束玫瑰花也不如番茄炒蛋来的实在</p>
<p>慢慢被时间磨着，陪伴变得尤为重要</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没什么大的问题，总是觉得这份婚姻不该是属于自己的东西</p>
<p>趁他喝醉上了床，没染上酒精的自己无论怎么想都带了些勾引的意味，在心里慢慢发酵着变质，开始不断猜疑，是不是我也只是他的某个选项，只不过正好跟我睡了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>怀天天时秦奋是有私心地，总是缠着韩沐伯不要戴套，发现怀孕时被人抱着原地转了三四圈，亲个不停，满脸写着开心</p>
<p>可他在想什么呢？他当时在想，终于有了孩子，是不是这样就能把韩沐伯绑的更牢</p>
<p> </p>
<p>多付出的人总会累的，韩沐伯总是在忙，为了家庭，为了事业，为了男人的那点尊严</p>
<p>终于还是受不了了，埋藏在心里的种子长成了参天大树，总是在想，是不是他其实没那么喜欢我，才总是不在家陪我</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带着天天回上海时没同韩沐伯说，婚也没离，说了就走不了了</p>
<p>还是在心里期望，韩沐伯能给自己一个挽回，打通电话也好，追到上海也好，至少让秦奋知道，韩沐伯也很在乎自己</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等来的只有那条短信，疲惫地喊着小朋友，说闹够了就回来</p>
<p>心彻底凉了，原来自己这么多天的担惊受怕，在他眼里不过是小孩子拿不到糖发的脾气</p>
<p> </p>
<p>舍不得切除标记，每天老老实实贴着抑制贴，被秦妈妈翻着白眼</p>
<p>“还不去做手术，要留着那人留到什么时候”</p>
<p>笑着撒撒娇也就蒙混过关了，可还是不敢直视自己的心，嘴里口口声声解释说懒，怕疼，不想去医院，总还是忍不住撕下抑制贴嗅一下</p>
<p> </p>
<p>总想起他笑着的样子，眯着眼睛说，还是柠檬味的波子汽水好闻</p>
<p>霸道地不允许家里出现别的口味的汽水，在背后搂着秦奋的腰呢喃，如果可以的话，真希望这世界上所有的汽水，都是柠檬味的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哒哒的高跟鞋声打断了秦奋的回忆</p>
<p>秦妈妈走进来说几个老姐妹约着聚会，让他们三个中午自己想办法吃点</p>
<p> </p>
<p>送走了秦妈妈就坐客厅里陪天天看动画片，左叶比天天看的还要认真，边看边对着天天批判光头强</p>
<p>歪头倚在沙发上看着俩人乐，虽说知道左叶是来干什么的，总也得带着他出去玩玩，老闷在家好像也不是那么回事</p>
<p> </p>
<p>正想着想着门铃响了，以为是中午订的外卖到了，趿拉着拖鞋就去开门</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被拉进了一个熟悉的怀抱，死死按在胸口，像是抱着失而复得的稀世珍宝，忙乱的心跳，分不清谁是谁的</p>
<p>抑制贴被撕了下来，像是闻到了属于自己的柠檬味才稍稍安心</p>
<p> </p>
<p>抬头看了眼，向来沉稳的脸上难得有了恐慌，眼里都写着忙乱</p>
<p>颤颤悠悠地伸手刮了下秦奋的鼻子</p>
<p>“让我抱抱你好吗?小朋友”</p>
<p>“告诉我，你只是又在跟我开玩笑了，对吗?”</p>
<p>05</p>
<p> </p>
<p>熟悉的柠檬味铺天盖地，强势地，海浪般把人裹挟在里面，带着温热的液体，滴在秦奋的脸上</p>
<p>划过嘴角，伸舌头舔了一下，是咸的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不敢置信地抬头，韩沐伯抿着嘴，紧紧地闭着眼睛</p>
<p>那么强大的，超级英雄般无所不能的，从不示弱的韩沐伯，哭了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶抱着天天兴高采烈地出来接外卖，愣在了原地</p>
<p> </p>
<p>显然没有料到这样的情况，怀里的天天挣扎着下了地，光着脚丫跑到秦奋身边，费力地垫着脚掰韩沐伯的手</p>
<p>大概是以为秦奋被人欺负了，扯了自己的口水巾就要给秦奋擦泪，够不着，抱着秦奋的大腿喊抱抱</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拿过手帕举到了脸颊，才意识到，自己也哭了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韩沐伯弯腰抱起天天，带着泪笑</p>
<p>“天天，你还认不认识我，我是爸爸呀”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>歪着头看了一会才认出来，抱着韩沐伯的脸吧唧亲了一口，还是锲而不舍地向秦奋的方向探着身子</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接过天天，才发先变了个人一样，混合着柠檬与古龙水的味道，多了些烟酒气</p>
<p>以前的他明明最在意这些，身上从来不留这些味道</p>
<p> </p>
<p>昨晚又是通宵应酬，没来得及换衣服吧</p>
<p>秦奋看着韩沐伯暗自猜测，也不知道这人每到春夏天就要咳嗽的毛病好没好，不过来了这么久了，也没见他咳，应该是没再犯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶拉了拉秦奋的衣角，指指眯着眼睛躲避太阳光线的天天</p>
<p>“奋哥，要不咱先回屋吧，天天的眼睛受不住了”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这才反应过来，把人让进了屋，弯着腰抱着天天给韩沐伯拿鞋，露出了尾椎骨上性感的腰窝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>忽然想到某些迷乱的夜晚，总爱用手把着他的腰，大拇指按在腰窝揉捏</p>
<p>不停他哭喊的求饶，翻过身继续猛烈地进入</p>
<p>最爱的还是后入，看着背后的汗滴混合着自己的，在腰窝汇出两眼明晃晃的泉，随着身体的摆动，不断地破裂聚集</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手不自觉地覆了上去，秦奋的腰敏感地可怕，抖了一下，耳朵泛起可爱的粉红</p>
<p>后头含嗔带怨地看他</p>
<p>“瞎摸什么，这里就你自己?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>悻悻地收回了手，看了眼地上</p>
<p>棕色的鞋上印着抱玫瑰的小熊，他记得秦奋最喜欢这些，好像叫什么布朗</p>
<p> </p>
<p>欲盖弥彰地解释</p>
<p>“那个，你别想多，这是我妈图便宜买的，一包两双，没新鞋了才让你穿的，我先进去了，你换上鞋再来”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这才注意到秦奋脚上的大耳朵兔子，白莹莹的站在粉红的拖鞋上，捧着火红的花对着他笑</p>
<p> </p>
<p>把换下的鞋放进鞋柜，一排还没拆标签的拖鞋赤裸裸地展现在韩沐伯的眼前</p>
<p>摇摇头无奈地笑了</p>
<p>他的小朋友啊，连撒谎都没有学会</p>
<p>06</p>
<p> </p>
<p>客厅的气氛过于压抑，柠檬强势占领着波子汽水的领地，渐渐有了些诱导发情的意思</p>
<p> 左叶不自然地咳了几声，抱着天天就要开溜</p>
<p> 秦奋喊住了左叶，说要给天天冲奶粉，等会再进去，拿着奶瓶就进了厨房</p>
<p> 站在净水机前倒水，一不留心分了神，热水溢出了瓶子，全撒在手上，瓶子重重砸在金属盆架上，哐当一声</p>
<p> 韩 沐伯听见了声音，走进来拉住秦奋被烫到的手含进嘴里，略带责备的眼神，做的亲密而自然，像是这两三年的分离不曾有过</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 不自觉地动了动手，柔软的触感让秦奋有些不知所措</p>
<p> 之前也替他这么做过，笨手笨脚打碎了红酒瓶，怕韩沐伯责怪，收拾地有些急了，划伤了大拇指</p>
<p> 正翻箱倒柜地找着创可贴，却惊醒了睡得正熟的韩沐伯</p>
<p> 明明动作已经够轻了</p>
<p> 毫不犹豫地抓起秦奋的大拇指吮吸，有些抗拒，没来得及洗手，韩沐伯是有洁癖的</p>
<p> 挣扎时食指轻轻擦过了韩沐伯的唇，眼神逐渐暗了下来，警告地看着秦奋</p>
<p> “别乱动，你昨天不是已经受不住了吗”</p>
<p> 受不住也有受不住的方法，从不舍得让秦奋替他口，在臀  缝里来回磨蹭，拍拍秦奋的屁股，说句夹紧，便冲到了腿缝之间</p>
<p> 似乎所有的回忆，都能牵扯上一些带颜色的东西</p>
<p> 慌乱地把手指抽了出来，放水龙头下用凉水冲了冲，拿了奶瓶便要出去</p>
<p> 却被韩沐伯从后面一把抱住，挣了几下没有挣开，韩沐伯把头埋秦奋后颈里深吸了几口气，从后面抵住秦奋的坚硬过于明显</p>
<p> 本来想着也许在这里就要做了，韩沐伯这人，自制力说强也强，说弱也弱，只是全丢在了秦奋身上</p>
<p> 后颈白嫩的皮肤被轻轻吮出几朵梅花，放开了秦奋，哑着嗓子自嘲地笑</p>
<p> “去吧，一会陪我出去找间宾馆”</p>
<p> “岳母应该，不是很欢迎我”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 拿着奶瓶逃了出去，被左叶捂着嘴嘲笑</p>
<p> “哎呀奋哥，你这脖子怎么回事”</p>
<p> 瞪了他一眼，韩沐伯也整理衣服走了出来</p>
<p> 好在穿的大衣，有什么异常就挡一下，也看不出来</p>
<p> 左叶迅速收住了笑容，两耳不闻窗外事的样子，专心逗着天天</p>
<p> 把奶瓶塞进了左叶手里，嘱咐着</p>
<p> “我陪他去找间宾馆，你好好带着天天，别让他老看电视，你的账回头再算”</p>
<p> 拽着韩沐伯出了家门，上了车韩沐伯才尴尬地开口</p>
<p> “那个，宝贝，我身份证丢了”</p>
<p> 秦奋有种不祥的预感，把钥匙转了几圈</p>
<p> “那钱呢？韩沐伯你不会手机都没带吧”</p>
<p> 看韩沐伯低着头不说话，彻底放弃了</p>
<p> “那你打算在上海呆几天？这几天万一有重要的事情怎么办”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯小心翼翼地开口反驳</p>
<p> “我不就是，一急就过来了，在机场被人偷了钱包，也没心思追，兜里剩一百块，全打车用了，这不，剩的钱都在这了”</p>
<p> 看着韩沐伯手心几个圆圆的钢镚哑口无言，崩溃地抓了抓头发</p>
<p> “真的，韩沐伯，天天都干不出来你这事”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯抿着嘴不接话，看着秦奋查询机场号码，半天才发动了汽车</p>
<p> 秦奋的身份证开的房，进了房间一把抱住了还在唠叨的秦奋</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “小朋友，我上飞机之前就在想着，怎么才能挽留你，在心里排练了上千遍，从机场到你家的路上，我才意识到自己连头发都没梳，只能对着后视镜一遍遍整理发型”</p>
<p> “可是到你家门口时，恰好起风了，把我的头发吹回了原样”</p>
<p> 我也只记得对你说我好想你</p>
<p>07</p>
<p> </p>
<p>额头抵住秦奋的，沉默着不说话</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半天才放开秦奋，手忙脚乱地开始翻找东西</p>
<p>问他怎么了也不说，三两下从口袋里拿出口罩带上</p>
<p> </p>
<p>隔着口罩亲了亲秦奋的唇，便要把人往外赶</p>
<p>临走顺手从兜里掏出了秦奋的手机，扬了扬说借我用几天，啪一声关上了门</p>
<p> </p>
<p>摇摇头随他去了，大概也能猜到点原因</p>
<p>无非是咳嗽犯了，怕秦奋唠叨，多大了还像孩子一样，比以前也没好上多少，生病了也不知道吃药，只想着怎么样能绕过秦奋这关</p>
<p> </p>
<p>发动汽车本想回家，三绕两绕去了市场，挑了点新鲜的白梨，正想付钱才想起手机被韩沐伯抢了去</p>
<p>掏出钱包，顺便买了些冰糖，韩沐伯之前最爱吃这个，白白的瓷盅小小一碗，生起病来只肯吃这一样，挑食的不像话</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手机里没什么大不了的东西，心里清楚韩沐伯是想做什么，无非是联系一下秦子墨他们，最多再刷一下卡，再不济就是看下秦奋这些年有没有过别的人</p>
<p>哪里有别人，手机里不过一个他罢了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>走到车上才想到，最近有个叫吴望的人追他追的凶，早中晚饭点必打电话，没接起过，在通话记录里留了一长排的未接</p>
<p>头有点痛，醋坛炸了的滋味他可不想重温，让他知道吴望那还得了？</p>
<p>之前就因为与靖佩瑶走的近了些，冷着脸，几天都不肯好好跟秦奋说话</p>
<p>但也没有别的办法，只能赶在打电话前把手机拿在手里</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚打开家门就察觉到气压低了不少，左叶抱着天天坐在儿童毯上不敢说话，太后坐在沙发上瞪着秦奋</p>
<p>“秦奋，你刚刚干嘛去了”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>左叶拼命地给秦奋使着眼色，秦奋没打算让秦妈妈知道韩沐伯来上海的事情，把东西放在一旁，弯腰换拖鞋，打着马虎眼</p>
<p>“哎呀妈，我这不就是去见个朋友，顺便买了点水果”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦妈妈拍了下沙发扶手</p>
<p>“秦奋，你继续给我扯，你最好能给我找出来个天天叫爹的朋友”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>坐在秦妈妈身边拉着手撒娇</p>
<p>“妈，我这不是怕您生气嘛，过会给你煮梨水喝好不好，别生气啦，生气对皮肤不好哦”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦妈妈盯着秦奋看了一会，无奈地叹了口气</p>
<p>“秦奋，你从小就有主见，我不干预你的选择，可他已经伤过你一次了，妈妈不希望你再受伤了，你能懂吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>母亲总归是心疼儿子的，秦奋听话地点了点头，秦妈妈拍了拍他的手，想了想站起身来</p>
<p>“你结婚到现在，天天都这么大了，我还没见过他，有时间就一起吃个饭吧”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>知道母亲算是松口了，嘴里忙不迭答应着，看着秦妈妈回卧室休息，提着袋子进了厨房</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚把天天哄睡的左叶凑了过来，讨好地递着冰糖</p>
<p>“奋哥，做梨水呢，那个，伯哥怎么忽然来了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>瞪了左叶一眼</p>
<p>“我不知道他为什么来，我倒是知道你为什么来”</p>
<p>“挺不错的嘛，小内奸，还在这跟我玩无间道”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>挠了挠头，小心翼翼地看着秦奋的脸色</p>
<p>“我这不也是，担心你们嘛，你是不知道，你走之后伯哥都快疯了，天天应酬，在酒吧待到半夜，瑶哥都被他把活抢完了，成天在公司闲着”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>敏锐地抓住话里的重点，皱了皱眉头</p>
<p>“他经常喝酒吗？喝到半夜？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这才想起自己说漏了嘴，低头做着找补</p>
<p>“伯哥这不，酒量好嘛，没喝醉过”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋心里的火涌了上来，拿着案板上的梨出气，一个个被刀切成小小均匀的方块</p>
<p>胡闹，再能喝也得有个度，成天应酬像是什么样子</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小小的砂锅冒起细细的白烟，揭开来澄黄透明的汤汁，翻出饭盒装了一碗，想起天天最近也有点咳嗽，嘱咐着左叶等汤凉了就放冰箱，瞪了左叶一眼拿着钥匙出了门</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋的去而复返让韩沐伯有些意外</p>
<p>秦奋脸上阴晴不定，不知道自己怎么惹着他了，小心地在一旁陪着笑脸</p>
<p>“宝贝，怎么了，不开心吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>指甲拧着韩沐伯胳膊内侧的嫩肉</p>
<p>“你老实跟我说，一天喝几瓶酒”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看着秦奋的脸色，心中斟酌着开始试探</p>
<p>“一，一瓶？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋皱了皱眉头，赶快改了口</p>
<p>“两瓶，两瓶，不能再多了”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼泪掉了下来，掐着韩沐伯的手指也逐渐失去了力道，大拇指摩挲着韩沐伯的手臂</p>
<p>“你怎么这么傻，这是你的身体啊，你自己不心疼别人还会心疼呢”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>模模糊糊的话语却让韩沐伯大概懂了秦奋的意思，伸手给秦奋擦了擦泪，耐心哄着</p>
<p>“小朋友，不哭了，乖啊，我以后不喝酒了好不好，来，咱们打勾勾”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>破涕为笑，把韩沐伯的手打了下去</p>
<p>“还打勾勾，你当我是小孩呢？最近是不是又咳嗽了，药带了没？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看着韩沐伯满脸的无辜，无奈地翻了个白眼，没有选择继续唠叨下去，把带来的饭盒摆在茶几上</p>
<p>“你快喝吧，一会陪你出去买药”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>轻轻地揭开了碗盖，满满的梨水在碗里对他招手笑着</p>
<p>他也看着梨水笑了，手愣在了空中，眼里逐渐涌上了水汽</p>
<p>秦奋踢了他一脚，不轻不重地，微微有点疼</p>
<p>“愣着干什么，你干看着就能喝下去？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喝了一口忽然搂住了秦奋，硬生生渡了一半到人嘴里，满溢的香甜在唇齿间炸开</p>
<p> </p>
<p>用鼻尖轻轻蹭着秦奋细软的发丝</p>
<p>“小朋友，你知道吗？我这两年半夜咳醒时，梦到过好多次你给我做的梨汁”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>08</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚刚接过吻的原因，韩沐伯的唇本来没有太重的唇色，也变得潋滟了起来</p>
<p>三月的春花般，带着湿润的水汽，凑过来啃舐着秦奋的侧颈到处点火</p>
<p> </p>
<p>快要投降了，认命地把手臂环上了韩沐伯的脖子，硬硬地顶着自己</p>
<p>刚刚就已经想要了，能坚持到现在已经算是很大的进步</p>
<p> </p>
<p>波子汽水的味道随了主人，混着柠檬的清香弥漫在空气中，伸手就能掐出水似的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手机忽然响了起来，心中不好的预感，挣扎着要推开已经解开了扣子的韩沐伯</p>
<p>放开秦奋，不满地皱了皱眉头，由着秦奋从床头柜上捞回了手机，搂住了秦奋的腰，下巴搁在秦奋的肩膀，撇了一眼</p>
<p>“谁啊，真不识趣”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋被他问的身体一僵，打着马虎眼想遮掩过去，飞快地按下关机键切断了电话</p>
<p>“没，没谁，就一个朋友”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>狐疑地松开了秦奋，审视地盯着秦奋的眼睛</p>
<p>“真的吗？小朋友你知不知道，你说谎时，从来都不敢看我的眼睛”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>正想说点什么绕过去，电话又不识趣地响了起来，韩沐伯盯着秦奋的眼睛，眼里没有什么温度，醋意占满了眼眶，空气里的柠檬味酸的能把人的牙醋掉</p>
<p>“接”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>忽然想到昨天吴望的电话被左叶接到了，挂断后贼兮兮地笑着看秦奋，奋哥行情不错嘛，可以拿来醋醋伯哥</p>
<p>可哪有心情引他吃醋，满脑子都是怎么瞒过去</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韩沐伯盯着秦奋抿着嘴拿过了手机</p>
<p>“哦?吴望?你还有这么一朋友?”</p>
<p>说着就按了接听的按钮</p>
<p> </p>
<p>完了，秦奋心里只有这么一个想法，果然，吴望堪比诗朗诵的声音从话筒里源源不断地流出，以秦奋你终于肯接我电话了开头，以秦奋给我个机会吧结尾</p>
<p>韩沐伯的脸越来越黑，眉头也越皱越紧，秦奋绝望地闭上了眼睛</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拿着手机听完了十几分钟的表白，韩沐伯极力地平复着情绪，刚刚还卓然的欲望早就被抛到了九霄云外</p>
<p>柠檬的味道酸的像醋，一点点压过了波子汽水</p>
<p>“我是秦奋的老公，嗯，合法有结婚证的那种，以后别骚扰他了听见吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没给那边的人反应的机会，切断了电话，秦奋悄悄睁眼看了韩沐伯一眼，抿着嘴冷冰冰地盯着他看</p>
<p>秦奋决定先发制人</p>
<p>“韩沐伯，你……你带结婚证没有啊，一会去离婚”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眯了眯眼凑了过来</p>
<p>“哦?离婚?那跟谁结婚，电话里这小子?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柠檬味压迫地秦奋喘不过气来，捏着韩沐伯的手臂让他冷静一点，山东醋王失去了理智，一口咬在了秦奋的腺体，不管不顾地开始注着信息素</p>
<p>久违的甘霖润泽着贫瘠的土地，秦奋整个人都像飞了起来，韩沐伯注地又急又凶，烟瘾正犯的人忽然被递来一盒香烟，脑子里忽然闪过一件事情，手忙脚乱地推着韩沐伯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韩沐伯没有理他，鼻尖磨蹭着腺体上刚刚被咬出的伤口</p>
<p>“小朋友，天塌下来也没用了，你老公快憋死了，真的”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋强忍着欲望，拍打着韩沐伯的后背</p>
<p>“别，我妈说，今晚要跟你一块吃个便饭”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身上乱摸的手忽然没了动作，韩沐伯握着秦奋的肩愣了几秒</p>
<p>“宝贝，你再说一次?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>翻了个白眼，点了点韩沐伯的额头</p>
<p>“今天晚上，你丈母娘，要见你”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韩沐伯无奈地笑了</p>
<p>“小朋友，这一次次的，快被你搞萎了，下次别这么吓你老公了好吗”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>推开韩沐伯的手，装腔作势地吓唬着他</p>
<p>“所以，现在别再纠结你的情敌了，过不了你丈母娘这关，我们还是要离婚的”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韩沐伯的眉毛又皱了起来</p>
<p>“你不说我差点忘了，手机里这小子，马上给我删了”</p>
<p>又想了想，很有信心的样子</p>
<p>“小朋友，我丈母娘总不可能让天天没爹，对吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想打击一下韩沐伯的气焰，没有理他，哦了一声便开始做别的事情</p>
<p>韩沐伯半天没有动静，正想回头看看他怎么了，手被人戳了一下</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那个，小朋友，你先给我点钱呗，一会陪我去买点咱妈喜欢吃的”</p>
<p>补了一句，带着点语调下降的怀疑</p>
<p>“咱妈会喜欢我的……对吧？小朋友”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>09</p>
<p>软绵绵地窝在韩沐伯的怀里，抬头看着他笑</p>
<p>失去了惯有的淡定，像是有生以来谈过最大的生意，拿着秦奋的手机来回划拉着搜索靠谱的饭店</p>
<p> </p>
<p>胡茬都急出来了，一直没刮，下巴青青的</p>
<p>伸大拇指轻轻磨蹭着，有点扎人，快要急疯了的样子，不停低头轻声询问着秦奋的意见</p>
<p>忽然起了点逗弄的心思，轻轻支起了身子，小小的一口，轻轻地咬在了下巴，韩沐伯也没有心思温存，把秦奋按回了怀里</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手指拨弄着韩沐伯胸口的纽扣，闷闷地笑</p>
<p>“不会的，韩沐伯，我妈可讨厌你了”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没好气地白了秦奋一眼，轻轻捏了捏秦奋的耳朵</p>
<p>“你就不能，说点我爱听的吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋笑了，一把按住了屏幕，强迫韩沐伯把视线移到了自己脸上</p>
<p>“韩沐伯，你这么紧张，要不今天晚上别去了，嗯?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一巴掌把秦奋的手拍到了一旁，没有看秦奋，气闷的声音</p>
<p>“您要是没有建树性的答案，能不能先闭会嘴”</p>
<p>“我家两个小朋友都在那呢，怎么可能不去”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋眨了眨眼睛，敏锐地抓住了漏洞</p>
<p>“两个?左叶还在我们家呢，你派来的间谍，忘了?”</p>
<p>韩沐伯抿了抿嘴，有点心虚</p>
<p>“他啊，他是大人了，能照顾好自己”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>捏在手里的手机忽然震动了起来，母上大人的字样在手机屏幕上闪烁</p>
<p>韩沐伯慌了，求助的眼神看着秦奋</p>
<p> </p>
<p>握了握韩沐伯的手，冰凉冰凉的，满手的虚汗</p>
<p>才知道他是真的紧张了，有点不忍心，拿过手机按了免提</p>
<p>“妈，怎么起这么早，有梨水，要不你喝点?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那边的人带点质问的口气</p>
<p>“秦奋，你什么时候回家?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看了眼韩沐伯，正死死地盯着手机，像是能盯出花来</p>
<p>郁结在心里的疙瘩，忽然被刀子割断了，释然了一切，举着手机切换成视频通话，挽着韩沐伯的手臂</p>
<p>“妈，晚上韩沐伯请你吃饭呢，你想在哪吃，说吧，他有钱”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有什么钱，全丢机场了，现在只能啃对象的</p>
<p>默默地腹诽了几句，老老实实地举手打着招呼，脑子有点转不过弯</p>
<p>“伯，伯母，你好”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋母亲的眉毛皱了一下，赶忙用手肘捣了捣韩沐伯的胸口，回头嗔怪着</p>
<p>“犯什么傻呢你，叫妈”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这才反应过来，结结巴巴地客套了几句，秦妈妈不冷不热地应付着，让秦奋拿着手机去了厕所</p>
<p>秦奋笑着坐在马桶上</p>
<p>“妈，怎么样”</p>
<p>瞪了眼秦奋</p>
<p>“不怎么样，看起来也没什么花花肠子，怎么就把你迷的五迷三道的”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>秦奋嘿嘿地笑了</p>
<p>“没办法，你儿子眼光不好，就挑了这么个人，出不去了”</p>
<p>无奈地叹了口气</p>
<p>“行吧，你今天晚上，带回来吃个饭，我一会出去买菜”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>知道母亲这是松了口了，笑着对母亲撒娇</p>
<p>“妈，我就知道你最好了，我要吃小馄饨，肉圆最大的那种”</p>
<p>在母亲带着笑意的责怪中挂断了电话，再出去时发现韩沐伯不安地坐在床上</p>
<p>中规中矩地，手平放在膝盖，小学生一样</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“秦奋，你妈妈说我什么了？对我的印象还好吧?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手指无意识地叩着膝盖，没来得及等到秦奋的回答，猛的站了起来，拉着秦奋就往外走</p>
<p>“不行，我想了想，觉得还是实地考察靠谱点，刚刚选了几家餐厅，你陪我去看看”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>着急忙慌的，完全没有了处变不惊的样子，从背后抱住了韩沐伯的腰，脸轻轻磨蹭着</p>
<p>“别急，我妈说让你回家吃饭”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身子僵了僵，转过身抱住秦奋</p>
<p>“那，是不是对我印象还算不错?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>人有点打颤，不舍得吓他了，轻轻安抚着韩沐伯的后背</p>
<p>“你说你，怎么就这么紧张，我妈又不吃人”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼻子凑过去深深吸了口波子汽水的味道，才觉得平静了一点</p>
<p>“可是小朋友，那可是你妈妈啊”</p>
<p>10</p>
<p>按了按家里的门铃，好笑地看着一边死死握着自己手的韩沐伯，微微地抿着嘴唇，手的力气很大，要把人的骨头都握碎似的，拇指无意识地摩挲着秦奋的手背</p>
<p> 弯起嘴角笑出起来，曲起小指挠了挠韩沐伯的手心，痒痒的，细密的一层汗水</p>
<p> 韩沐伯把秦奋往怀里拢了拢，气恼地低头咬了下秦奋的耳垂</p>
<p> “小朋友，我就这么来了，也没带点礼物，可以吗？”</p>
<p> 秦奋笑了起来，韩沐伯紧张地狠了，眼神都在躲闪</p>
<p> 释放出了信息素耐心地安慰着慌乱的alpha，闻到熟悉的柠檬汽水才慢慢平静下来，秦奋回头垫着脚尖轻轻在韩沐伯嘴角啄了一口，后退一步站的离他远远的，逗弄地看着韩沐伯笑</p>
<p> 门忽然开了，秦妈妈难得的没有为难韩沐伯，冷着脸嗯了一声就让他进了家门</p>
<p> 秦天从地毯上爬了起来，跑的歪歪斜斜的，抱着韩沐伯的腿嚷着要抱抱</p>
<p> 秦奋的鼻子酸了一下，不是没有梦到过这样的场景，高大英俊的父亲回到家，抱起乖巧的幼子，耐心地询问着幼儿园的情况</p>
<p> 韩沐伯忽然背着光冲他笑了一下，没什么缘由的，忽然走过去搂住了他的腰，把脸埋进了韩沐伯怀里</p>
<p> 秦妈妈从厨房出来恰好看到，轻轻啐了句不要脸，倒也没说别的，却把韩沐伯唬住了，要把秦奋从怀里挖出来</p>
<p> 秦奋不依，笑的肩膀都在抖，一下下捶着韩沐伯的后背</p>
<p> “传说中的天才哪去了，我妈要是不喜欢你，早把你扔出去了”</p>
<p> “老人家嘴硬，看不惯你，你多受着点”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯抿了抿嘴唇，僵硬地点了点头</p>
<p> 秦妈妈坐在沙发上白了一眼，喝口茶水清了清嗓子</p>
<p> “秦奋，多大了有个正行，天天刚刚闹着说要找故事书，你去书房给他拿下来”</p>
<p> 秦天正靠在韩沐伯的脚边，掰着手指玩的开心，听秦妈妈叫到自己的名字，高高兴兴的扬起脸喊了声姥姥</p>
<p> 秦奋明白只是一个借口，支开自己罢了，担心地抬头看了眼韩沐伯，只是递回来一个宽慰的眼神，拍了拍秦奋的背让他不要担心</p>
<p> 本想带着天天一起去书房的，想着秦妈妈当着孙子的面不能怎么为难韩沐伯，便把秦天留在了客厅，心烦意乱地，慌慌张张地找着书，失手打碎了琉璃的小地球仪</p>
<p> 这是韩沐伯送给他的，在那次车上的临时标记之后，一直被秦奋揣心窝里藏着，收的好好的，不教它染上半点尘埃</p>
<p> 现在却碎了，碎成了几瓣</p>
<p> 有些心疼，俯身拾起碎片打算装在盒子里找人修复，白色的纸条却飘飘悠悠地掉了下来</p>
<p> 【小朋友，可能有点冒昧，但已经藏在心里很久了，我想要你，可不可以】</p>
<p> 手有点颤抖，伊甸园的蛇劝导着咬下了第一口的苹果，一个个往日的困惑都变得可笑起来，泪水大颗大颗地砸在了纸上，顾不得只有一扇门的距离，拿起书房的固话拨通了自己的手机</p>
<p> 韩沐伯疑惑地声音从那边传来</p>
<p> “你是?”</p>
<p> 眼泪止不住的流下来，韩沐伯像是有感应般，着急了起来</p>
<p> “小朋友，是你吗?”</p>
<p> 秦奋努力稳住了声音</p>
<p> “是我，是我，你不要急”</p>
<p> “我刚看到，我就是想问一句，你还想要我吗？”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯的声音顿了顿，像是忽然想到了什么，顾不得秦妈妈还在身边</p>
<p> “你才看到吗？小朋友”</p>
<p> “我以为你早就看到了，只是不愿意给我回应”</p>
<p> “我承认我混蛋，趁着酒意跟你发生了关系，把你牢牢地绑在了我身边，我……我不敢看到你，你坏天天的时候，我很开心的，因为我觉得，你终于逃不走了，我怕你发现我的自私”</p>
<p> “但你还是走了，带着天天一起，我不敢找你，我以为你终于看透了我，厌倦了我，我在想，要不然就放你自由吧”</p>
<p> “可是对不起啊小朋友，你说到离婚时，我还是慌了，我接受不了没有你的人生，我……我还是想要牵着你的手”</p>
<p> “小朋友，我想要的一直是你，也只有你”</p>
<p> 心里柔情蜜意，甜味都快溢出了喉咙，反而不知道要说什么，只能轻轻地嗯上一声</p>
<p> 秦妈妈在身后咳了一下，打断了空气中弥漫的暧昧</p>
<p> “之前奋奋说你有钱我还不信，花我家的电话费倒是不心疼”</p>
<p> 秦奋也听到了母亲的声音，才意识到对话全被秦妈妈听了去，脸臊的通红，挂了电话跑了出去，含羞带嗔地叫了声妈</p>
<p> 白了秦奋一眼，指了指旁边的杂物间</p>
<p> “去抱床被子吧，家就在上海还去住酒店，一个两个，真是有钱烧的”</p>
<p> 秦奋抿了抿嘴，与韩沐伯对视了一眼</p>
<p> “妈，咱家客房就一间，被左叶占了，你看韩沐伯……”</p>
<p> “你自己的丈夫爱住哪住哪，跟我报备什么?”</p>
<p> 低下头微微笑了，拉着韩沐伯说要他帮忙抱被子，转身就进了自己的卧室</p>
<p> 第一次到秦奋从小长大的地方，却没有心思打量，抬起了秦奋的脸颊，皱着眉头有点心疼</p>
<p> “让我看看，眼都哭肿了，哭什么啊，晚了点，但终于没有错过”</p>
<p> 秦奋环住了韩沐伯的腰，静静把头倚在了韩沐伯的胸口，听着他有力的心跳</p>
<p> “唔，终于没有错过，沐伯，我给你唱首歌吧?”</p>
<p> 我与你永共聚，分分钟需要你，你似是阳光空气</p>
<p> 透过窗子金黄的夕阳，海棠花在风中颤颤巍巍地摇晃</p>
<p>盛夏终于来了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>